


Tangled Fates

by mel_altair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_altair/pseuds/mel_altair
Summary: Five years since the Battle of Hogwarts occurred, Harry Potter has been working as an Auror when the case of a pseudo-love potion leads to something more. Now he learns about an organization that Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald seemed to have formed where he meets unlikely members and forces he did not knew existed. Along all this trouble he finds a letter from R.A.B. one he knew who aided in the discovery of Horcruxes, to his Godfather that implores him to search for a baby that the whole Wizarding World knows to have been dead along with his whole bloodline, Draco Malfoy.





	1. The Peculiar Case of Muggle Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been swimming on my mind for a while now, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> English is not my first language so all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Five years since the Battle of Hogwarts, life has been good to one Harry Potter, he and Ron had been Auror partners and they are both considered experts in their field, while Hermione Granger was working as an Unspeakable, a high ranking one.

It was just another day off for Harry, he woke up early and made himself a cuppa to start the day. He sat on the chair by his kitchen counter and began to peruse the Daily Prophet. His face once again scrunched up as he saw his own face plastered at the front page with Ron Weasley, between them was one of the captured remaining Death Eaters, Mcnair.

It took them months to hunt him down as the man decided to hide in muggle London. But they found a trace of pseudo-love potions being sold in muggle London that seemed too good to be true. It seems the man was trying to make a livelihood in the muggle realm by creating pseudo-love potions to sell to muggles.

It took the cooperation of several departments to track down all of his clients and obliviate and cure them from the effects of the pseudo-love potion, which they learned to be harmful to the muggles especially if overdosed. Mcnair did not have the necessary ingredients for the potion so he improvised and those improvisations led to eleven muggle deaths.

Harry did not bother to read the rest of the article as soon as he saw who wrote it. That witch, Rita Skeeter has always been a bane in Harry’s existence along with her annoying quill, he knows it would be full of bollocks and shitload of praises. He tossed it to the side as he then began to fry up some eggs and bacon.

Soon enough Harry heard his floo being activated and he peeked from his kitchen to see who it is. Hermione and Ron was there brushing off some of the sooth on their clothes.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?”, Harry looked at them amused and Ron shrugged his shoulders as he began to move towards the kitchen holding what seems to be a case file.

“I smelled bacon”, Ron replied as he brushed Harry’s shoulder and picking up one of the pieces of bacon in the plate that Harry has on his table. Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Hermione flopped to the couch, he smiled, he was sure she just passed out.

They left Hermione to have a few minutes of sleep since they both knew she hasn’t had any decent sleep since the other day. Harry casted a charm to the living room where Hermione was passed out and waved a blanket to her tired form.

“So what is this mate?”, Harry broke the silence and Ron’s munching on his bacons, and Ron swallowed then opened the case file. Harry’s eyes widened at the case file and the photos in them.

“Aren’t these one of Mcnair’s victims?”, Ron nodded and mumbled to Harry to look closer.

“Wait, their veins are black”, he looked toward Ron and a voice interrupted them.

“The pseudo-love potion he made did not result to that, I checked it twice and it was not a match. So I took it up to Robards and guess what I found”, the two of them looked at Hermione who looked like she needs more sleep and she just gestured to them later, as she stole Harry’s cup and took a swing from it.

“Ugh, I feel alive”, Harry just sighed.

“Is this steal Harry’s food day?”, Harry voiced out laced with amusement and his friends just looked at him with amused expressions.

“Back to the topic, when the bodies were sent to Saint Mungos for autopsy, four of those bodies were positive to have been killed by the potion”, Harry’s eyes widened.

“Are you telling me that seven of them were killed by this black thing in their veins?”, Hermione nodded and she exhaled.

“At first, I thought they were the same that Mcnair just gave them another concoction but no, when I inspected them more clearly I noticed a small triangle tattoo on their bodies, a mark of a curse. This curse was not easy to lift, this was old magic”, Ron and Harry looked at one another then to Hermione who sighed and began to explain.

“Old magic, where it was common to sacrifice things for a curse and all that, unlike the new magic upon which was changed.”, she noticed that her two companions just looked at each other as if having no idea what it was, it would’ve been acceptable had it only been Harry but from Ron that’s just barmy.

“Just really really old”, Hermione just voiced out as she could see the confusion in their faces. Though none of them were talking as they listened to Hermione and she just crossed her arms together and the aura from her seemed different to Harry.

“When I lifted it, took me days to be honest but their wounds showed, a black puncture precisely on their hearts and whatever it was spread to their bodies killing them painfully”, Hermione’s eyes were guarded as she looked at them and Ron stood up to rub her shoulders.

“Not to be rude or anything but why is an Unspeakable investigating this case?”, Harry asked Hermione and she replied crossing her arms.

“It is related to what I was working on”, was all Hermione’s reply Ron and Harry never asks why since her job requires her silence upon any work that their department does.

“Robards sent me the owl along with the case files immediately as soon as Hermione reported her findings. It looks like this was not a new case, this was a cold case that went on a halt when the Dark Lord rose to power.”, Ron took one of the cuppas Hermione made and sipped on it.

“And these killing started up once again when he disappeared is that it?”, Ron nodded, he took out a small box from his pocket and enlarged them showing dozen case files all with the same victims.

“Then if it really was not Mcnair who caused the death of the seven, there might be someone still out there who covered their tracks using him”, Harry’s eyes flared as he then began to peruse the documents.

The trio then began their work once again; it was almost lunch time when Ron stood up from where he sat to push toward them a file that piqued all of their interests.

“Look at this”, Harry’s eyes widened from beneath his rimmed glasses and Hermione gasped as they all saw the man in the picture.

Black curly hair, black eyes and pale skin, Harry released a breath he was holding as he looked at the man that looked like a slightly younger version of Sirius Black. But as soon as he saw the name in the photo, _Regulus Arcturus Black_, it was written in the report that he was killed just like the others. However the one that piqued their interest most was that the day he died, all the muggle killings with marks like that were all stopped, another was because he was the only magical being killed when all the previous targets killed were muggles. He was the one the previous Aurors who conducted the investigation assessed to be the culprit.

“Do you reckon he knew about those killings?”, Ron voiced out and Harry looked up at him defending Regulus.

“Perhaps, but it is impossible that he was the culprit, I mean he even aided us with the Horcruxes”, he knew that but he never truly knew the man and Hermione grasped his arm.

“We understand Harry, it is also possible he saw who did it and got caught in the crossfire”, Harry took a shuddering breath as he slumped to his seat and rubbed his eyes.

“Sirius told me about him before, he told me that his brother changed and that he regretted not taking him with him when he left the Black household”, Hermione offered him support by placing one of her hand to his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“That might be true mate”, and Ron once again handed them a statement from a muggle doctor who was the one who found him.

“She might be the last person who saw him alive”, Harry and Hermione read the file and Harry voiced out the name of the Doctor who found him in muggle London.

“She might’ve already been obliviated though”, Ron stated as he scratched his head out of frustration on the case. They saw no pattern or connection from the victims of more than 20 years ago to now.

“No it says here that she was a squib who decided to live in the muggle realm”, Hermione looked up at the photo and the statement of the woman who last saw Regulus Black.

“Judging from her age here she is now probably a retired Doctor”

“She is the only lead we have, let’s take it”, Harry voiced out as he then ran up the stairs to change his pajamas leaving Hermione and Ron in the kitchen.

“Do you think he will be alright?”, Hermione voiced out and Ron took a sip from his now cold tea.

“He will be”, Hermione stared up at him with knowing eyes, they both know how the death of Sirius was a touchy subject for Harry, and knowing that Sirius’ brother Regulus Black was involved in their case did not settle well for them. “I’ll watch over him”

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile as she then plucked her robe and Ron’s eyebrow rose at this.

“Tell Harry I went to catch some sleep in my apartment, share me what you guys find out okay?”, Ron was confused as to why Hermione was concerned about their current case but knowing her she probably just want to help since muggles are being killed by some maniac again.

Hermione kissed Ron’s cheek and as she was about to leave Harry popped in the kitchen and she kissed his cheek as well. “Take care you two”, she voiced out and waved at them before flooing to her apartment.

As soon as she arrived, she took out a cellular phone and began to type a number in. The phone rang twice before a woman at the other end replied to Hermione’s call.

“It’s me”, Hermione voiced out as she took off her coat.

“Yes, we have a problem”, she headed to one of the windows of her living room and closed off the windows as she then leaned to one of the panels.

“They have started to move”, there was a muffle of sounds coming from her phone.

“Regulus Black knew something, not us but the others”

“Of course I covered it up, the Ministry doesn’t know a thing”, she huffed at the reply of the woman.

“I made sure Harry and Ron would hold onto the case, any information they find is as good as ours”, she gritted her teeth and was about to snap back but she calmed herself.

“No need, I will head there myself. Knowing your position right now it would be too suspicious”

“In the name of our Oath, I shall not fail”, she pressed a button and the phone call was turned off. Her hands fell to her sides as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She took out the photo of the muggle doctor that was the last person to interact with Regulus Black.

“Penny Elmore”

-

Harry and Ron apparated just near the small quaint village where Penny Elmore lived. From the looks of it, it would take a few minutes just to get to the nearest Hospital where she lived; it was the perfect place for her to live in.

Harry never thought that his day off would start of this way, a cold case that has now been re-opened. Though to think they never saw this coming, meaning that whoever was doing this was very smart and very old. If Hermione was right, since the wound from 20 years ago was seemingly the same as the victims they had lately. Or perhaps the perpetrator this time was an imitator or a cult continuing their work now that the Dark Lord is gone.

“Looks like no one is home Harry”, Ron voiced out and as soon as they both decided to leave for the Hospital a voiced startled them.

“Is there something you need from me?”, a petite woman who looked nothing like she was in her 60’s, with strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes asked them. She was holding onto a bag of groceries in one hand and a phone in the other.

“Penny Elmore?”, Harry asked and Penny nodded and gave them a confused but amused face.

“Yes, I am is there something wrong?”, she looked at them from top to toe and her mouth turned to an o.

“Now I am as sure as hell I know I did not cause any trouble in the Wizarding World to have two handsome Aurors arrest me, but now I am remembering if I ever did”, she said with amusement twinkling in her tired old eyes. Ron flushed slightly and Harry looked amused and Penny walked towards her door to open it.

“Come in you two”, she voiced out as she headed to the kitchen and began to prepare tea for all of them.

“Young man you can stop staring you know”, she regarded Harry and he just spluttered an apology.

“I apologize it’s just that you don’t look like your age”, the woman laughed and handed them their cup of tea.

“I am a pureblood despite being born a squib, it makes me age just a bit slower than the usual muggle”, she sipped her tea and gestured them to sit down.

“Now may I ask why two Aurors are directed my way”, Ron looked at Harry and Harry began to ask the woman.

“I am Auror Potter and this is Auror Weasley of the DMLE Department. Would it be alright for us to ask about a certain incident almost 20 years ago?”, Ms. Elmore then sipped on her tea, her eyes guarded and calculating then she blinked and procured a tired smile and nodded.

Ron then procured the photo from his pocket and Ms. Elmore’s eyes widened as she placed down her cup, she released a sigh.

“Did you know of him?”, Ron began and the woman nodded.

“I found him when I was just on my way home after a long day of shift in the Hospital”, she played with her cup not looking up at them once as she stared at the photo of Regulus Black. Harry noted that there was something in her eyes that he could not comprehend; it was a mix of sadness, anger and regret.

“I was surprised you know. A wizard like him was dying in the muggle realm. I knew I had to contact the Wizarding realm to help him, but I have no way of contacting them. So I called the ambulance, in hoping that the bizarreness of the situation would allow the Ministry to interfere.”, she looked up at them now as she continued.

“But they were too late, he had already died, horribly, I could never forget the pained look he had, nor his screams”, her lips pursed as she seemed to remember that day clearly.

“I’m sorry it must’ve been a horrible thing for you to see”, Ron voiced out his voice laced with sympathy and the woman snorted which made the two looked up at her.

“I was a Doctor I have seen countless dead bodies and even dissected them for science”, the two realized she was trying to make the situation light but they could still feel the tension in the air so they allowed the old woman to be. “But you are right if you think that that day did not give me the nightmares. I lived once in the Wizarding Realm and I have never seen a death such as his, if it were me I would just gladly take the Avada anytime”

She sipped on her tea once again, breaking the silence and the two continued on with their questions. “Did you perhaps see anything odd that night?”

“No, I saw nothing”, Harry could see it in her eyes that she was not lying. But when Ron asked the next question he was sure as hell she was lying then.

“Did he tell you anything before he passed away?”, she looked up at the two of them and again with her smile she straight up lied to them.

“No”, Harry and Ron thanked the woman for her time and when they were outside of her house a few blocks away now Harry voiced out his thoughts.

“She was lying”, Ron stopped in his tracks as he then casted a muffliato to prevent anyone from hearing them.

“Noticed that too, she stared at the photo of Black as if she knew him, not well enough, but enough for her to look that way”, Harry nodded.

“When she said that Regulus said nothing before he died she lied too. All the time we asked her about that incident she never looked us straight in the eye, but when we asked her that”

“Shall we set up surveillance?”, Harry nodded.

“I better go pick us up some food then, I will meet you here”, Harry nodded as Ron popped away. Harry then turned back and his appearance changed easily, seeing as there was no one present.

Harry then casted surveillance spells all over Penny Elmore’s house, when he peeked at what the woman was up to the woman had turned on the telly and closing off her curtains. Still no sign of her going out, nor contacting anyone, via phone or anything.

After a few hours Ron came by and the two of them waited from the roof of the opposite building of Elmore’s house.

“Still nothing?”, Ron asked and Harry shook his head.

“She is hiding something, maybe she won’t contact them right away but soon maybe”, Harry could not shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen. He could not explain why but his gut is usually right.

“Hey Harry, look”, Harry then looked toward where Ron was pointing at and they both saw a blonde woman who was headed towards Elmore’s house. She rang the doorbell and Harry then extended his magic for them to hear what they were saying.

“Hello, Penny”, the blonde’s voice was cheery and there was something to it that Harry could not place. They both watched the old woman’s expression but she just smiled and hugged the blonde.

“My dear! So good of you to visit! How is your husband doing?”, Harry and Ron then watched as the woman entered her abode. When they thought that Elmore was going to tell her some information that they needed they realized that their conversation was a normal one.

Apparently the woman who Elmore invited in was the wife of one of her old patients that she had taken care of before. It seems she comes from time to time to visit the old doctor.

“Nothing to listen in there huh?”, Ron voiced out to Harry as he slightly lowered his guard and Harry nodded his head, but he still could not shake the feeling that something was up so he listened to the mundane talks of the old woman and the woman.

-

As soon as the woman entered the room and as Elmore closed the door her eyes caught up to the runic line that slightly glowed in the tiled floor.

“You are?”, Elmore voiced out as she then began to grab at one of the umbrella’s in the stand where they were placed and the woman that Elmore knew as one of her close friends smiled at her.

“_Meo nomine –“, _Elmore’s eyes widened as her body sagged all tension leaving her person as soon as she heard the name of the person in front of her. She released a gasp as her eyes watered, then with shaking hands she kneeled on the floor her body did not slump but it held the grace and air of a knight in the long gone past.


	2. The Darkness that Knocks on Our Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i hope you guys stay safe at your own homes during these dire times. 
> 
> enjoy~

“Glory to the Table”, Elmore voiced out with life now brimming in her once tired eyes as she gave a bow.

“Stand, Elmore”, the old woman stood up without a hitch and she led the woman to her sitting room as she switched off her telly.

“What assistance could I provide you?”, the woman did not even sat down as she looked straight upon the eyes of Elmore.

“Have you found him yet?”, Elmore shook her head in reply.

“But I might have an inkling where he was, I felt his presence”, a gleam in the woman’s eyes that Elmore knew was definitely odd.

“Really? Where?”, and Elmore placed her left hand to her hip as if gripping something from her side and then her right hand gravitated near the left one.

_“Quaeso, meo nomine Agravain”, _And as she invoked her true name something began to materialize to her right hand and she began pulling out a sword from its scabbard and she held it up the sharp blade pointed above.

“I engraved all that I knew about where he might be upon my sword, to prevent anyone from ever taking it from me”, her eyes flowed the glint of the sword as memories of long old flashed before her eyes.

She then offered up the sword holding it with both of her hands towards the woman. Elmore—no—Agravain held out the sword to the woman, but a dark voice made her step back and point her sword at the woman.

The woman who called herself Agravain’s comrade sighed and clicked her tongue. The shadows beneath where she stood began to spread wider and a dark-like sludge began to crawl from her shadow.

-

“Shit!”

“What’s wrong?”, Ron voiced out and Harry then almost apparated near the house when Ron stopped him.

“Something is interfering with the surveillance spells I placed”, Ron nodded and they both tried to apparate directly inside the house but only to find themselves just at Penny Elmore’s front door.

The two Aurors looked at one another if they ever felt any magic being casted, especially an anti-apparition ward but finding none, Harry then pointed his wand towards the door to force it open but it did not budge one bit.

“What spell is this?”, as dark runes began to appear written on the door.

“Can you see what is happening inside?”, Ron peered and saw nothing but darkness but he could hear something clashing inside.

“Something is happening hurry we need to break down the door”

-

Agravain knows that she is about to lose, she could feel the exhaustion in her bones. She looked up at her who just pouted and held a dark sword in her hands as the wraith floated just behind her.

“Can you just give up and show us the information? Do you know how hard it is to hold back and not break your frail sword?”, The woman who Agravain no longer knew played with her as she parried on her blows as much as she can.

“_Don’t waste time and just kill Agravain already!_”, the wraith hissed and as Agravain stepped back further back to her now destroyed living space, she heard the countless attempts of the Aurors trying to break in her house. She gazed at the wraith whose visage is hidden and she knew outright that she meddled with her house.

Now she was thinking as she watched as the woman and the wraith argue about killing her and taking her sword from her. If she let the two Aurors in she might just be ending their life with hers, but if she did not get her sword away from them, despite knowing that the monster right in front of her could ever possess or hold her sword, the wraith will find ways around it.

So she took a gamble, a gamble that she hoped would reach her scattered allies. She raised her sword up tip pointing the ground. The wraith and the woman looked up at her and with all her remaining strength struck it to the ground and broke the barrier of the house.

-

A loud crash and a blinding light came from within the house and as Harry and Ron both shouted ‘_Bomborda_’ the door turned into a million splinters and what stood in front of them was the exhausted frame of Penny Elmore. But she was not facing them but something in her living room. Both Aurors were confounded as to why the woman was holding a sword but the two rushed to her and it all happened so quickly when suddenly a black branch crawled from the shadows and stabbed Penny Elmore until she was hanging from those black branches and Elmore spluttered blood.

As they reached Elmore she was already falling to the ground and Ron casted a levitating spell to keep her from crashing to the ground and Harry casted a spell in the direction of a woman whose skin burned.

From Ron’s view he could see the door they destroyed being remade again. “Shit, we’re trapped.”

Harry heard Ron’s voice but what gave him the chills were how fast the wounds of the creature in front of him were healing as she was meshed with black goo that seem to envelop her. Harry nor Ron had ever seen anything like this in their careers that they both did not know what spells to cast to kill the monster or apprehend her.

In the corner of Harry’s eyes the shadow began to creep and reach for the sword that fell from Elmore’s grip when she fell. But as the shadow touched it, it burned and an echoed hiss came from whatever creature was in front of Harry.

_Flames._

“_Your mere magic cannot even touch me nor reach me_”, a voice gruff and hissed-like came from the creature it sounded as if there were two people speaking at once, and Harry thought that perhaps it is, as he could see that the dark sludge and the woman slowly melding together.

“Oh yeah?”, and Harry casted an ‘_Incendio_’ upon his opponent only to see it hit but cause no effect as it dissipated.

“_To think there was still someone with this much magical power_”, the shadows moved once again and those spikes began to stab at Harry but he casted a _‘Protego’_ as quick, but it was not enough as it was showing cracks, he layered it with another.

“What is this thing?”, he shouted at no one in particular and Penny Elmore then woke weakly she looked towards Auror Weasley who was healing her wounds, to Auror Potter who was holding a shield against them. She then looked up at Auror Weasley who looked torn to helping his partner or to continue on healing her. She saw his shining blue eyes and that cemented her gamble.

With the last of her strength she grabbed his face with her bloodied hands and asked him. “Do wish to help him?”

Ron’s eyes were wide as Elmore looked at him with life and desperation in her eyes that he had not seen from the old lady a while ago and he looked toward Harry and back to her and he could only nod.

“Help me sit up”, when Ron did not move she glared at him and hissed. “Now!”

Ron then cradled her upper body and made her lean into the wall in a sitting position and Elmore lifted up her hand to the direction of her sword and like a magnet the sword’s hilt was back on her grip.

“Auror Potter!”, Harry could not look back as he was maintaining the focus he had on his shield to keep it from breaking from the bombardment of attacks from the monster.

“Yes?”, he croaked out as he casted another layer of _‘Maxima Protego’_.

“Will you hold the barrier for a few more minutes and will you no matter what I do hold your ground to save us all?”, and Harry’s eyes locked onto the bright eyes of the old woman who was pleading him to trust her and he nodded. He knew that she was the only one who knew how to kill this creature they are facing, so he placed his faith on the woman and held his ground.

-

“What happened here?”, Hermione asked Head Auror Robards as she arrived on the scene, looking at the house now covered by a dark dome.

“All I know is that Aurors Potter and Weasley needed the reinforcement, and knowing those two never ask for reinforcements unless they cannot handle the situation, I rushed here”, his eyes left Hermione’s watchful eyes as he stared at the dome.

“This is now an official Unspeakable business”, Hermione took out a letter from the Head of their department and Robards has a sour look on his face as he tore open the letter and glared.

“Two of my best Aurors are there—“, he was about to go on a tirade of words but Hermione stopped him calmly.

“They are my friends too, but please understand”, Robards gritted his teeth.

“Bring them back safely”

“Will do, now, I must get to work”, Hermione replied as she called on the Unspeakables she was with to begin their work. She rushed to cast spell upon spell to figure out how to open the dome.

She gritted her teeth as she could feel the darkness within the dome, a life flickering and she flicked her wand as fast as she could. ‘_If only I went with them, if only I had moved earlier’_

She bit her lip as she shook her head her eyes burning with determination she continued on her work.

-

Ron could not comprehend what was happening as the woman then crouched to the ground and stood up using the sword as a cane. He was scared for the old woman if she fall since all her wounds have opened but she held up her hand and stopped him from assisting her.

With ragged breaths she then sucked in and stood tall and proud her posture was straight that Ron could just gape. He saw the wounds in her body dripping blood and even he a fully trained Auror could never stand up straight and endure all that pain.

A thud from the sword being struck to the ground startled Ron from his thoughts and he watched as golden lights began to glow from the sword and forms runic writings and shapes on the ground and like and an infinity where the two of them stood inside the circles formed.

“_Do not listen to him human, Agravain will take over your very life and you will cease to exist!_”, a shriek was called out from the living room only to echo into the entire house was heard and the house shook from the sheer power.

“Don’t listen to him, listen to me”, Ron snapped his eyes toward her as he saw a silhouette of a man in an armor like the armors he had seen within the hallways of Hogwarts, then it disappeared when Elmore opened her closed eyes a faint smile on her lips. Ron has no idea what he is getting on here but all he knows that if he does not do this, all of them will die here.

The reinforcements they called upon cannot seem to enter the building just like they did a while ago. He stared at Elmore whom he knew did something to allow them passage but that passage is now gone. Her voice stopped him from his thoughts.

“Will you accept my oath as your own and fulfil it no matter what the cost?”, Ron swallowed and looking at Harry whose barriers are breaking every now and then and the wounds he was sustaining getting bigger by the second. He could not lose him again; never lose a brother ever again.

“I will”

“Then accept my soul as proof of your oath to me”, she then pointed her sword atop his heart and when Ron looked into her eyes he saw clarity and he closed his eyes as he nodded. She then plunged her sword into Ron’s heart who accepted it willingly remembering what he just accepted.

“RON!”, Harry screamed and when he was about to release the barrier to save him, the sword dissipated and Elmore, who the monster keep calling Agravain, genuinely smiled.

“I succeeded”, she smiled with a triumph shown from her eyes and Harry’s barrier broke, he cursed and before he knew it Ron was in front of him holding the sword that disappeared and slashed the monster who screamed in pain.

“Who are you!?”, the monster shrieked as it cradled its wounds Harry could see that it was not healing as fast as he saw a while ago. The monster’s eyes found Elmore’s face with a sneer.

“Damn you AGRAVAIN!”, its head snapped to Ron’s direction.

“I will come back for that wizard!”, the monster shrieked at Ron before disappearing from thin air and Harry could not help the sigh that escaped his lips. He then turned back to look at Penny Elmore whose now slumped on the ground and rushed to her side.

“Hey”, she smiled at his direction and Ron looked towards his palms sword now gone, he stared as if not knowing what he just did. He turned to Elmore then and asked.

“What did you do to me?”

Elmore only smiled in his direction as she peered up at Harry and she then touched his wound where he was punctured, she whispered something in a language that he could not recall and his wounds begin to close. Both Aurors’ eyes widened and watched as Harry’s wounds transferred to her. Harry’s eyes found warm brown ones but seemingly filled with regret upon something.

“Who are you?”, and a smile was ghosted over her lips. She held up her hand and a glow radiated and showered Harry and Ron. Harry’s eyes widened as he watched his injuries heal at an alarming speed, he looked back at Ron to see him the same.

“Agravain, a—“, she was not able to finish her sentence as she replied with her last breath a single tear fell into her bloodied cheek.

-

Harry woke up to white ceilings and walls, and he knew instantly where he is, St. Mungos. He tried to sit up only to be chastised to take it easy, he tried to talk but his voice was hoarse and he was given water to sip on. He fully opened his eyes to see a familiar face, one of the Patil twins but he has no idea which.

“Where is Ron?”

“I am glad you are awake, Mr. Potter”, she left his bedside to head to his bed foot as she took the clip with his records in them. “Mr. Weasley is still unconscious I just checked on him”

Harry was trying to sit up but was glared at by the Healer thus made him rethink his choices but still continued to sit up. “I feel fine, can I be released?”

A click of tongue was echoed in the room and Harry was now looking sheepish at Healer Patil who looked like she had been up all night on her shift.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Potter you just woke up, after you are cleared by the Head Healer. You cannot leave.”, after that she left him alone in the room with not knowing where, or what happened to Ron.

After a few minutes the door to his room opened only revealing Head Auror Robards. He gave a sigh of relief as he will finally know of what happened after the incident.

“I am glad you are awake Potter”, Robards voiced out as he approached Harry. He patted his shoulder and released a huge sigh, Harry was confused but when Robards spoke again he used the tone of voice he uses when it is work-related.

“An Unspeakable will be here to interrogate you”, Harry’s brow furrowed but said nothing and allowed Robards to continue.

“As soon as we arrived on the scene, shortly Unspeakables arrived and declared that case theirs. When that case was investigated years ago they did nothing and I have no idea as to why they interfered now.”

Harry then thought of the case files and all that he knows about it and then he looked up to Robards to tell him but he was stopped by a hand. “Do not tell me anything Potter, this is a case that spooked the whole Department of Mysteries and I for one do not wish to meddle with their affairs.”

He patted Harry’s shoulder once more as he nodded at him. “I might dislike their department, but what they have done since their creation has kept whatever darkness from taking over our peace”

After that he left the room as soon as a knock on the door was heard. Harry could hear voices from outside the door but soon Hermione came in and gave him a hug and telling him that she was glad he was okay.

“What happened after?”, and Hermione went on about how the black dome disappeared and she found them collapsed inside the house and Penny Elmore dead. Then they were taken immediately to St. Mungos for treatment, there were no injuries found in their bodies but it was all due to the exhaustion that they collapsed. There was a moment of silence after Hermione’s explanation and there was a twitch in Harry’s brow when he repeated what Hermione just told him in his head.

“Wait, you found us?”, Hermione released a sigh as she released her hold on Harry’s hand and stood up. Her eyes are serious and she was all business-like that Harry knows this is now work related.

“Yes, this case is now an official Unspeakable business”

“Since when?”, and Hermione took out a photo from her pocket and showed it to Harry. At first, Harry thought it was just a photo of a Dementor but as he looked closer, he could see the same dark sinister eyes that showed that it was nothing like a Dementor. This creature’s eyes showed intelligence and an air superiority.

“We call them Wraiths, souls that are too stubborn to leave the living realm that decided to merge themselves to Dementors to achieve their somewhat longevity.”, Harry stared at the photo his eyebrows scrunched up. “How is it that we never learned about them?”

“Because almost 20 years ago these creatures were all sealed and caught by the Unspeakables. They did not exist till now. Are you sure that you saw one?”, Harry nodded and watched as Hermione’s face darkened and her eyes sharp with questions.

“This is the creature that’s melding with the woman”

“Woman?”, Hermione’s question was contained with a mix of emotions that he could not comprehend.

“Tell me all you know”, Harry never expected to be at the end of the interrogation when facing Hermione, but knowing that this creature might still be prowling about killing people like Penny Elmore, he just has to trust his friend on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for giving this story of mine a read! im open to any comments!

**Author's Note:**

> *Meo nomine-My name(I don't know Latin so i just used Google Translate for the Latin words within this story)
> 
> all comments are welcome, I want to hear your thoughts:) thank you for reading.


End file.
